Wishes and Kisses
by AbbyGibbs
Summary: Christmas time. Abby has a secret wish, something special to her heart; she thinks no-one knows about it, but what if there is someone who would have find out about it? What would happen then? To find out, there is only one way: read. CM is inthere too
1. Chapter 1

Wishes and Kisses

Author: AbbyGibbs

Disclaimers: Well, I do not own them and that is pretty unfair – they again belong to DPB! Why does he always have to own the best shows and the best characters? Could someone explain that to me? His characters are always suffering too much. So I have decided to borrow them for a little while, the length of a story, but I promise to give them back though I really wish I could keep them for myself.

Classification: Abby /Gibbs stuff. Romance.

Rating: K (+13 as always to be on the safe side, isn't it?)

Spoilers: none

Summary: Christmas time. Abby has a secret wish, something special to her heart; she thinks no-one knows about it, but what if there is someone who would have find out about it? What would happen then? To find out, there is only one way: read.

**Author's note: **it's just something that popped in my head, while I was thinking of my two favorite people in the world. It's not some big deal, it's just a little fairy tale and a Gibbs and Abby fix. Nothing more. I know some of you would probably have written this differently, but I am who I am and I like the way I write. That's to my circle of friends that supports me all the time, no matter what I do and help me find back the light when I'm in the dark.

Dedication: To my auntie of heart, and friend, Jenni Davis. Because you're always there to listen to my insane babbling about everything and nothing, and because you'd love to see Gibbs and Abby as a couple as much as I do. So this is for you.

Feedbacks: well, I'd love them, of course – who wouldn't? But please, only if you respect my work because it takes a lot of time and energy to get a story together. I love writing; I wouldn't allow anyone to discourage me from doing so, never. I don't have any problems at all with readers who choose not to go for this, but I decidedly do with those who write disrespectful mails just because they didn't get the ending they would have wanted. If you want to tell me what I might have done better within the story I made up, you're always very welcome to let me know. But if your only concern is to rant about it, then please, do it in private, okay? Thank you.

Abby was bored; the case they'd been working was finally solved. They had all been very affected by it. A little girl at lost her mother and had been kidnapped by the grandfather. They thought killing the mother was the best thing they could do for their son because in their eyes, his wife wasn't worthy enough for their son. The team felt even worse because it was Christmas.

_What kind of people kills the mother of their grandchild? _Abby wondered

Listening absently to her music, she scribbled on a blank sheet:

_Dear Santa, _

_It's me, Abby, this year; I don't want a lot for Christmas…_

_Actually I would only ask for one thing—well two in fact… that there would be less murders. – which would give me less of work to do, but that's okay, I would find something to keep me busy anyway, I swear. And second: and this one is kind of selfish I know, but I can't help it. I wish Gibbs would kiss me senseless on the lips. So I guess if you'd ask me what I really want underneath the Christmas tree, my answer would be, Leroy Jethro Gibbs._

_It's not the easiest wish to make come true, I know. No one ever said that you could only ask easy wishes to accomplish or did they? That's why you are Santa Claus and we are only ordinary human beings _

_Sincerely, _

_Abbs _

She had to smile to herself, she suddenly felt so stupid. Writing a letter to Santa Claus—that was really a desperate, silly thing to do, but for some inexplicable reason she was glad she'd done it. Who knows Santa would find her letter maybe?

Abby grabbed the letter as she heard the door of her lab slide open, and there he was the object of her wishes. He stopped right behind her and Abby hastily folded the sheet of paper and shoved it in the pocket of her lab coat.

"Hey, Gibbs!"

"Hey, Abbs, not too bored?" he asked handing her beloved Caf-Pow.

Reaching out, Abby took the drink out of his hand, while smiling at him. "A little, but I can live with it. I'm just glad this all case is over, Gibbs, sometimes I just don't get people, you know?" the last part of the sentence ended with a sad note in her voice.

"I know, Abbs, but that's why we're here and we do what we do, to settle some justice in the world, we are the victims' voices…" Gibbs explained as his right hand came to pose in the small of her back, and squeezing slowly.

Gibbs had come down to see Abby for nothing in particular; he just wanted to be in her company. Christmas was supposed to be a joyful time, but for him Christmas wasn't really his favorite time of the year because it reminded him painfully that he was alone when he came home at night or in the very early hours of the day. He missed Shannon and Kelly so much every day of the year, even after all these years, but the feeling was so much more vivid, at this time of the year. His heart ached each time, each year.

When he felt like this, he went down to the lab, without saying a word to his team, and the moment his eyes would catch sight of her, he would feel the pain in his heart ease.

Then Gibbs looked at her in a strange way, something in his eyes had changed, an expression in his eyes she'd never seen before. "What would you think if, an old sealskin like me would offer you to take a coffee out, since there isn't really much to do?"

Abby beamed "The Goth lab tech that I am would love it!" she answered excitedly. "Just let me get my lab coat off and then I'm all yours and you're not old." she winked, at him.

Gibbs shook his head, laughing.

Abby took off her coat, forgetting completely about the letter she'd been writing to Santa for Christmas. And as she put her coat on the hanger, it swirled a little, but it was hard enough to make the letter fall out of the relatively safe place, but as the pocket it was in was on the opposite side of her, she didn't see it fall on the ground.

"Ready?" Gibbs asked, giving her his arm.

Linking hers to him, they were on their way to leave when Ziva entered the lab, and Abby felt her heart sink. "Please tell me nothing bad happened" she asked her colleague with an obvious sad tone in her voice.

Ziva was a little surprised by her question, but then she saw how close she actually was standing to Gibbs and she couldn't help but smile.

_There we go again, they don't even see it_. They're mad about each other… _That's why Ari tried to kill her, to get to him because he saw it too… _She thought bitterly. The expression on her face must have changed because she heard Abby ask her: "Ziva, you okay?"

"Huh? Yes, yes, do not worry about me…" she said waving a hand as to say it was nothing.

Gibbs's eyebrows frowned. "Ziva?"

"Gibbs, I'm fine. Really. Now go and make this lady happy with a Caf-Pow." She smiled.

Abby's face was lit up with a grin.

"Thanks, Ziva, but you sure, everything is fine?"

"Yes." She replied, waving them off with her right hand.

Abbs smiled, and she and Gibbs were heading for the elevator.

Ziva was still standing in the lab, watching Gibbs and Abby enter the metallic cage of the elevator, smiling to herself. And for some strange reason, she didn't understand herself; she stayed wondering in Abby's lab without touching anything, then she stood by the hanger when her skilled agent eyes spotted something on the ground behind it.

A piece of paper…

Kneeling down, she grabbed the paper and unfolded cautiously; a smile caught her lips as she read Abby's words to Santa.

Folding it back, Ziva placed the sheet of paper in one of the coat's pockets. Seeing where the paper had fallen onto the ground Ziva deduced that the letter must have been in Abby's lab coat.

_I think Abby's wishes will come true or at least one of them. _Ziva thought as a wicked twinkle appear in her eyes.

With that in mind, she headed for the elevator. Yup, One of Abbs's wishes would come true, but she would need an accomplice to be able to accomplish her 'good deed'.

She had always suspected there was a deeper bond between Gibbs and Abby than just friendship or a boss/employee relationship; and now her suspicions' had been confirmed.

As she went back to her desk again, Ziva was still wearing a smile on her face; looking mischievously at Tony, she turned her right hand so the back of her hand was now visible to him; she hooked up her index finger as she called "DiNozzo".

Surprised, Tony wondered what his colleague was up to. Getting up from his chair Tony walked over to her.

"You called, Miss?" he asked her, in a very snob tone of voice.

"Yup!"

Ziva David suddenly bent over her desk, and grabbed Tony's collar, pulling his head down to hers. Bringing their faces very close to one another, she faint to kiss him, smiling mischievously her lips went very close to his ear.

"You are gonna help me play Santa for Abby."

Tony was surprised at Ziva's words. He pulled back just enough to be able to look into her eyes.

"What?"

"You heard me, right." She said, winking at him before letting go of his collar. "Now, come with me, and don't you dare spill anything to McGee…" she warned him.

"Ziva, how could I tell anything to probie, you didn't tell me anything yet?"

"Right! Well don't you dare to spill a word to McGee then when you'll know how you're going to help me. Otherwise…"

"I know otherwise you'll kick my six" he said.

"I'll do more than kicking your ass DiNozzo trust me."

Ziva headed for the elevator, and Tony followed her. She pushed the call button as he came to stand beside her. Tony was wondering why Ziva would actually be willing to play Santa Claus. This was definitely not like her at all, so why?

*-*-*

Abby and Gibbs were walking in the streets that surrounded the NCIS building, talking about everything and nothing in particular meanwhile drinking coffee and Caf-Pow, both feeling amazingly peaceful in each other's company.

Lately those kind of 'out slips' were more frequent, but none of them wanted to see anything behind it. Abby didn't want to rush him. And she wasn't really sure Gibbs felt the same way about her, so all she did was enjoy the moments they shared together, like now. Two friends enjoying a drink in each other's company.

Gibbs took a sip of his coffee when Abby stopped walking without a warning. Stopping as well, he looked at her with an expression in his eyes the Goth girl couldn't quite define.

"Abbs?"

His lab tech, simply smile at him, and said "Thanks, Gibbs."

"For what, Abbs?" he asked confused.

"For this. For being my friend. Thanks for trusting me. Thanks for protecting me." Abby walked back a step, and hugs him, tightly as she was still having her Caf-Pow in one hand.

"Anytime, Abbs," he told her as he hugged her back.

Pulling back just enough to look into her eyes, he smiled "The same goes for you, Abby."

Abby beamed at his reply, and hugged him again.

"Not that I would mind to stay like this in your arms for hours, but sadly murderers or killer don't stop because it's Christmas… we should better go or people are going to babble" Gibbs told her.

Abbs couldn't resist teasing: "So what? I'm not sure I would really mind." She smiled wickedly.

"Abby!"

"Oh Gibbs, you're no fun," she sighed, disentangling herself from the safety of his arms.

*-*-*

"Mistletoe? You wanna hang mistletoe in Abby's lab? Have you fallen on your head or something Special Agent, David? "

"No…"

"So why would you do it then?"

"Because…"

"Because what? Ziva."

Ziva turned her head and looked at him a few seconds, still walking toward to the exit of the building. "Why do you always have to ask questions?"

"Well in case you didn't notice, I am a Special Agent and investigating is precisely what I do for a living" Tony told her with a smirk on his lips."

"Well, Mister Special Agent Investigator if you are so good at investigating… why don't you tell me why we need mistletoe?"

Tony was at a loss at first, but then, a light appeared in his eyes and as Ziva looked at him she could tell that the pieces of the puzzle in his mind were starting to be set into the right places.

"Ah ha! You want us to kiss!" he told her proudly as he was sure he had found the answer.

"Don't be stupid Tony, why would I want to kiss you."

At her words Tony pretended to be hurt, but Ziva David knew better. "So Mister, you coming or not?"

"On one condition. You are gonna tell me for who it is."

"DiNozzo have you even been listening to a word I said? I've already told you for who it was!"

"For Abby, yeah, but I don't get it. Why would you play Santa for her? And who do you want her to kiss?" he asked confused.

Ziva smiled and said, "If you are asking then you're definitely not a good investigator Tony. And to answer your other question, hasn't Abby suffered enough on the previous cases? When we all thought you were dead, as we saw your car explode, she was completely heart-broken, we all were, but you know how emotional Abby can be. And when I was in the lab earlier I found…" her voice trailed off, cursing herself for almost letting it slip again, that she had found Abby's secret.

Unfortunately it was too late, Tony had picked it up. Looking at his colleague questioningly, he asked: "You found what?"

"Drop it, Tony." Ziva started.

"Okay then, but only for now."

She turned around, ready to answer something, but instead, she smirked and took hold of his tie and dragged him with her as she head toward the exit.

"But… Ziva, we can't leave."

"Sure we can and McGee's still here."

"But…"

Ziva turned once more and grabbed his tie "Tony, just shut up, and follow me."

Tony didn't say one more word and just followed Ziva who was still holding him by the tie.

11


	2. Chapter 2

Wishes and Kisses

Part two

**A/N #2 Thanks a bunch to my beta reader, Shadoe. I hope you guys will love this second part as well, because this year, I some sort of lost the Christmas joy, but don't worry, I promise nothing bad will happen to my favorite couple of all time. **

**I dedicate this part to my dear friend, Lucy Visalli, I hope you'll like it…**

**Thanks Joy for all the support.**

**Oh yeah, before I forget it two characters from another show I love will be mention or thrown in here. I thought stories where the only thing I hand control on, well apparently I was wrong because this story is writing on its own. Anyway the other characters belong to the CBS, Jeff Davis and all the rest of the team that worked and still does to make the show a success. This is not a crossover; I just wanted to throw another couple in because I love them very much too.**

Abby and Gibbs were heading back to the NCIS building; both were quiet, just walking side by side silently.

_Maybe, I should give Santa a little hand and hang mistletoe is my lab. Just to give me a reason to kiss him. I don't want to push him, but sometime Gibbs could be very clueless. And lately I really have to force myself to stop fantasizing about pressing my lips against his… I really need to get a grip here. Probably the Christmas spirit, that's kicking in a little too much. Or there's another simple explanation, you're getting pathetic Abby. _She thinks to herself

"Abbs?"

Gibbs got no reaction so he called again. "Abby!"

"Hmmm? What? Sorry Gibbs…" she tells him as she shifts a little in order to face him.

"You okay?"

"Sure, I'm fine."

He looked at her with concerned eyes.

At the sight of him looking at her that way, she smiled, and can't resist the urge to hug him for the second time.

"You're very huggy today, huh?"

She smirks at him and say, "I can't help it, Gibbs, I love holding you close to me."

All Gibbs can do is shaking his head as a ghost of smile appears on his lips.

Then suddenly, she lets him go and says: "Shall we go?"

Gibbs his head again, his smile more present on his lips now. "You're unbelievable."

"I know and that's why you love me." She says sincerely.

Arm in arm they head back toward the NCIS building…

*-*-*

"You do realize, Special Agent David that you didn't tell me what we are doing?"

"Mister 'Magnum, P.I. fan' hasn't figured it out, yet? I am disappointed."

"Except for buying mistletoe, no I have no idea, and I still don't get why you are suddenly into the Christmas spirit. You… a Mossad agent."

"Does there a need to be a reason, Tony?"

"No, but I'm just curious."

"I will tell you when the time will be right." She told his as she turns her face to look at him with a mischievous gleam in her eyes.

Seeing Ziva looking at him this way, Tony felt strangely uncomfortable.

_Ziva, asking me to buy mistletoe, that is definitely something new. What could have caused this change? I never thou__ght she'd do that kind of thing. What made her suddenly act this way? Let's see… her demeanor changed right after Gibbs and Abby went out the building to get some coffee. Ziva herself came back into the bullpen not immediately; she took the next elevator ride, why? She must have found something… _

Tony was snapped out of his thoughts by Ziva's yell "TONY, LOOK OUT!"

Turning the steering wheel violently to the right he only just managed to avoid a truck that was coming their way. Taking a deep breath, he focused on the road again.

"Testing a theory about how the die the most efficient way, Tony?"

"Huh? NO! I was just still trying to figure out why your attitude changed when you came up from Abby's lab, you had a mischievous look in your eyes, and now here we are on our to buy mistletoe."

"I promise you will know soon what this is all about."

"Okay, okay…" he said defeated.

"Now, keep driving." She told him with a smile on her lips.

Driving that is what Tony did for another good ten minutes before they arrived at a store to buy a few things so that Ziva would be able to achieve her purpose for Christmas. And to her own surprise she was more than a little eager to do it. She was starting to get why Abby felt even more cheerful than usual around this time of year.

"Come on, rabbit bun, yes?" She said mischievously.

"No, Ziva…" Tony didn't have the time to finish his sentence that she'd already turned around at the word 'no' she moved toward him and looked at him with dark eyes. "No. What do you mean, no? Why?"

Signing DiNozzo explained "You got me wrong, Ziva. I didn't say 'no' as in: no I don't want to help you. I said no as in: no, it's no it's not rabbit bun, but honey but that you mean."

"Oh" is the only sound agent David made before turning around again, proceeding to walk through the rows in search of mistletoe.

*-*-*

Gibbs cell phone rang and he silently hoped that this wouldn't be a call about a new case, he just wanted to spend a little more time with Abby.

Looking at the caller ID as he just flipped opened his cell, a smile spread through Gibbs' lips. At the sight of Gibbs' face Abby raised an eyebrow.

_I thought I was the only one able to make him smile like that.__ Well apparently I was wrong. _Abby thought as the slightest hint of jealousy crept through her body…

"Hey Garcia, how you doing, girl?"

["Great, thanks!"]

"Where to did I own the pleasure of hearing you?"

["No, seriously my strong Marine, it's almost Christmas and I wanted to invite you to my place, so then I'd be sure you wouldn't spend it all alone in your basement working on your boat."]

"Tinkerbell, you know I love working on my boat, and that I have something against Christmas…"

Abby couldn't help but screech, "Gibbs how can you have something against Christmas, you are killing its spirit by saying that."

["You haven't changed a bit, have you boss man? You know how sensitive your lab tech is about those things and you still say them when she's standing next to you, huh? What am I gonna do with you? And besides, she's right each and every time you say you have something against Christmas. You're killing its spirit. So that's it then you're coming, with Abby, to my place, see you then…"] she told him before hanging up. Leaving no chance for him to argue and talk himself out of it.

Gibbs stared at his cell for a few seconds before closing it.

"Everything, okay?" Abby asks seeing Gibbs staring at his cell phone as if it as he had just seen it turn into something crazy.

Looking up at the younger woman next to him, he replies. "Well, apparently we have plans for Christmas." He tells her without further explanation.

Arching an eyebrow Abby replies, "_We_? What exactly do you mean by '_we_' Gibbs?"

"What I just said, Abbs, _we_ as in you and me have plans for Christmas."

Now, Abby Sciuto was completely speechless and taken aback, had Gibbs actually just said that they had plans for Christmas together or had she been day dreaming again?

"We really need to go back now, Abbs," he told her, as he started to walk again, but Abby stopped him by pulling his jacket sleeve.

"Woh, woh, woh. You tell me that I'm gonna spent one of the most important holidays of the year for me, with you and that's it? You say something and I just have to execute myself period? It's not that I wouldn't love to go with you, but I think that you own me so much as something called an explanation, Gibbs."

Gibbs turned his head and looked at her intently. To his surprise Abby looked at him as intently. She didn't flinch one damn bit. And Gibbs figured that she was right, she's his lab tech, not something which he can do whatever he want with – though sometimes he wished she was – Abby was a dedicated soul and a wonderful human being made of flesh and blood.

"Who's Tinkerbell? And where exactly are we going?"

At the mention of the pet's name, Gibbs could help the corners of his mouth to lift.

"Tinkerbell is a friend of mine, Abbs, and if you come with me, we would be going to Quantico."

_Please, Abb__y, say you come with me, or Penelope will be bugging all the time about why you didn't come with me, and asking me once again why I didn't tell you already that I am in love with you._

Abby examined Gibbs expression and smirked. "She'll bug you all the time if I don't go with you, am I right?"

"Oh yeah, she will." He couldn't help but smile at the thought of Penelope bombarding him with questions. She would have been a damn good investigator except for the fact that she's too sensitive sometimes.

Penelope Garcia was one of these people you cannot do anything else than to love her when you meet her, very kind-hearted, always there to help, always putting the interests of someone else before hers. Her personality was very much like Abby's.

You could call her in the middle of the night if you were feeling bad or if something was bugging you. She'd never say that she was too tired or something. She was always ready and willing to listen.

"Why did you call her Tinkerbell?" Abby asked, curious.

"I called that because, she is like Tinkerbell, Abbs, she's like a fairy…" his voice suddenly slightly cracked.

Abby looked at him concerned. Gibbs' voice never cracked except when it was an emotional moment and even then he managed to contain his emotion at bay most of the times, and now it was like she'd bring something very emotional and Abby instantly felt guilty. The light that had been in Gibbs' eyes was suddenly gone.

"Gibbs, I'm sorry, I should have, this isn't any of my business…"

"No, Abbs, it's okay, you have the right to know." He said sadly, calmly, too calmly for Abby's liking. He then said something that startled Abby a bit. "Let's go somewhere else?"

"Su… sure. Where do you wanna go?"

"The Reflecting Pool?"

"The Reflecting Pool it is then." Abby said simply.

Gibbs nodded silently, and then took his cell, flipping it open he makes one phone call.

*-*-*

"Ziva, how longer do we have to look? You have enough mistletoe to decorate the entire state of Washington D.C. and what if Gibbs comes in before us?"

"Scrooge."

"I am…" Tony was interrupted by the ringing of his cell phone. Looking at the caller ID he made a face and pointed a finger to it. He cleared his throat and answered the call.

"Yeah, boss?"

["DiNozzo, you have the lead for a couple of hours. If something very important comes up call me."] And with that, said, he hung up.

"Sure… thing boss," Tony's voice resonate into thin air.

Ziva walked toward her colleague who was putting his cell phone back into his jacket pocket.

"What did he say?" she wanted to know.

Tony looked surprised at Ziva, "Gibbs just gave me the lead for a couple of hours."

Now it was Ziva's turn to look surprised. "Did he say anything further?"

"No. You got everything you want from here? Because we better get back in case a case comes in. If something goes wrong, I don't want to be to one who's to tell Gibbs we weren't there because you decide to play Santa for Abby…"

Then it suddenly all made sense to him. Why Ziva absolutely wanted mistletoe. And he couldn't help but smile.

"What?"

"Nothing…"

"Come on, Tony, I know there is something. I know you."

"Well let's say and I quote: 'The Magnum, P.I. fan that I am just figured it out'" he told her a little cockily.

"Oh, so the great DiNozzo finally solved the big mystery, huh? Well let's hear it then." She said walking slowly around him.

"I'll tell you on one condition." He said, smirking at her.

"And what would that condition be?"

"That I get the same present Abby will have, except that it would be your lips on mine." He said seriously, looking at her straight in the eyes.

A twinkle appeared in Ziva's eyes and she stopped in front of Tony.

"You figured it out, yes… deal! You'll get the same gift as Abby, but Gibbs needs to kiss her on the lips, not a cheek kiss, like he usually does. A _real _kiss. On the lips.

DiNozzo's hopes just flew out the window. Hanging mistletoe, so Abby would get a kiss by Gibbs was a bad idea, but that he'd actually kiss his favorite lab tech on the lips that was definitely something else.

"In that case, I'm afraid your plan needs some backup."

"And I suppose you'd know the perfect plan E"

"B Ziva, plan B and yes I do, I happen to know someone who could help us."

TBC…


	3. Chapter 3

Wishes and Kisses

Part Three

**A/N:**** Thanks so much for the reviews everyone!!! When I started this fic, I never thought so much people would read it, and put it in their story alerts, thank you so much for that! Huge thanks to does who found the nerves to leave a review. You guys are the best! **

**As always an enormous thanks to Shadoe, you are a great beta.**

**Thanks so much for the support Joy, you Rock girl! **

**Amy, Cassy and Jo, I wish I was as good as you girls, but I'm far from it yet. **

**I know for some of you Gibbs might appear OOC, but every man has his limits, and I need it like this for this part of the story, so please, bare with me.**

**Apparently my muses have decided that there will be some Tiva thrown in here as well, like I said I'm losing control over this, but I hope you still like it! Morgan and Garcia are still there as well though technically Morgan hasn't appeared yet, but that's gonna change in this chapter, though the chapter might be a little sadder than the previous ones, but I promise it'll still be good.**

**What will Gibbs tell Abby? who's Tony gonna call? want an answer to those questions? there's only one way, keep reading. Yeah, I know I'm bad.**

The air was really cold, but neither Abby nor Gibbs cared. Snow would probably start to fall again soon. Abby loved it when Washington, D.C. was covered in white, when mother nature laid her coat on a large amount of statues, which were now white.

She had been thinking about it all the way down here, it was Christmas time, a joyful time for a lot a people, but to many others it was also a very difficult time, a period of mourning, the time of year when the loss of beloved ones weighs heavier, their absence was more palpable and was probably the reason why this particular time of the year was favorable to commit the irreparable: suicide. The statistics are there to prove it.

Not that Gibbs was that kind of person, but for some reason she felt that he was in need of company and that maybe this would be a good time for him to talk about the loss of his beloved wife, Shannon and his precious daughter, Kelly. Abby couldn't even start to envision what it would be like to lose someone she loved that much.

Yes of course she'd lost loves ones too, but Gibbs lost his family all at once, while he was away fighting for his country, and that was something she knew he still had difficulties dealing with, even if he didn't say a word about it. She was sure that he would have rather died with them than even to live with all the memories of them. Memories of something he had lost forever, there was nothing on earth he could do to bring them back.

A few instants later, after he had parked his car, the two NCIS agents walked side by side again each of them lost in their own thoughts. Without really realizing it, Abby and Gibbs had arrived.

_Maybe it's time to let go__ and finally let someone in, 'really in' _Gibbs thought.

_Please, Gibbs, let me in, don't shut yourself out like this. You can't keep all this for yourself indefinitely. Let me take a little weight off your shoulders. I'm stronger than I actually look; I'm not a porcelain doll. Please, let me ease your pain a little at least. _Abby thought.

As he had been able to read her thoughts, Gibbs started to talk.

"Tinkerbell is in fact Penelope Garcia, she works as a technical analyst for the Behavior Analysis Unit of the FBI in Quantico. She was there for me when I thought my life was over, right after I lost Shannon and Kelly. I hadn't talked to anyone about what had happened, you know? Losing myself completely into work. Obsessed with every victim. I wanted to catch every bastard that walked around, every murderer, all the trash the society had bred. I was horrible with everyone, barking at them constantly. I was so frustrated… and one day, a light breeze entered my life, and that breeze's name was Penelope Garcia…" he stopped for a moment as a memories flooded in his mind.

Abby looked at him with concern evident in her eyes. She could easily imagine, Gibbs completely engulfed in his work tracking bastards, cuffing them and then putting them behind bars, but even doing such he couldn't get rid of the tremendous pain he was feeling inside.

Abby wished she could have been there…

_Oh god __he must have been in such a pain, losing your entire world in a few seconds… _she thought to herself.

Gibbs hadn't continued on yet and for a second she was tempted to tell that he didn't have to tell her anything if it was too painful, but she fought against it and instead she turned so that she was facing him now and pulled him into a tight hug.

Startled for a few seconds, Gibbs, who was still lost somewhere in his memories, didn't react, but then coming back to his senses he reciprocated the hug just as tightly.

"I'm so sorry, Gibbs, I wish I could have been there for you then and I'm glad Penelope was there for you when you needed someone, to prevent you from doing something stupid." She whispered into his ear.

"You weren't there then, but you are now, Abbs." He told her softly.

"Can I hear the rest of Penelope Garcia's story, now?" she asked him, releasing him slowly.

Gibbs looked at her intently for a few moments before continuing.

"She turned my world upside down back then, making me realize that grief was something good to feel, but that the anger I felt was also good, for a moment, but staying mad wouldn't help. It would only make my life even more miserable as it already was."

"She was right, you know?" Abby told him.

"I know, but back then I practically hated everyone and everything in the world, because my loss was too much for me to bear."

Abby placed a comforting had on the small of his back. She wanted to ask him something, but hesitated as Gibbs looked at her for a brief moment he simply said "No."

Startled by what he just said, she looked at him with questioning eyes.

"No, nothing happened between us, Abby. It could have. Tinkerbell said it would have been for the wrong reasons, and she was right, it would have been because I needed to feel alive again, and it wouldn't have been fair to either of us. So we cuddled and talked almost all night long 'til, we both fell asleep."

"I'm looking forward to meet her now." Abby smiled.

"I started to call her Tinkerbell from then, because she reminded me of the Walt Disney's character; Tinkerbell. She was Kelly's favorite. She used to drive Shannon and me crazy because every time she watched a tape it was "Peter Pan" watching it over and over again. Garcia is the magic fairy that saved me from drawing away completely, helping me fly in the right direction with a little pixie dust when I lost Kelly and Shannon."

Abby couldn't help the tears that were forming at the corner of her eyes. She was finally getting a glimpse to what had happened in his past that made him was he was today. He was finally opening up.

_Christmas was really a magical period of the year._She thought.

"You wanna know something, Abbs, you never know what you have and how precious a thing is, until it's taken away from you." he told her as he felt a lump form in his throat.

All Abagail Sciuto could do was nod, she didn't trust her voice to say a word right now.

"She was crying…Kelly was crying when I left for Iraq, begging me not to go. But I couldn't tell her that I couldn't go. I had to. I so wish I could go back and undo all of this. Freeze that moment in time or at least being able to tell them one more time that I love them. I can't…" he sobbed.

For the first time in her life Abby saw something that made her heart break into billion pieces, Gibbs _her_ Gibbs, her knight in shining armor, her indestructible hero was crying. Crystal pearls were silently rolling down his cheeks.

Gibbs was not the type of man who cried, he was a Marine. He was tough, but apparently something in him must have snapped somewhere and now the dyke that contained his emotions had cracked and a flood of feelings had been freed. That flood did the rest of the job and destroyed the protective shield he had build around him through out the years.

Abby didn't have to think. In a spit second, she took him in her arms again, holding as tight as she could. She didn't like to see him that broken, that vulnerable, but she had to admit that she loved him even more now because of it and seeing him like this didn't change the image she had of him, her hero, it only reinforced it.

"It's gonna be okay my silvered-haired fox, it's gonna be okay." She whispered soothingly as was trying very hard to keep her own emotions at bay.

Abby didn't know — and couldn't care — how long she would be there. She needed to hold him against her, and she would as long as he needed her to.

So they stood there, near the reflection pool — where Martin Luther King had once seen his dreams reflecting back at him— in each other's arms, holding one another tightly. In this fraction of time there was no boss and lab tech anymore there was just two friends, who comforted each other.

*-*-*

Ziva David watched, Tony smirk and his eyes were shinning with a new light. _DiNozzo's definitely up to something. _She thought.

They headed for the car loaded with several bags containing mistletoe and other Christmas ornaments so that it wouldn't be too suspicious if someone saw them decorate the bullpen and Abby's lab.

"Catch!" Tony said as he threw her the car keys.

Surprised, the Mossad agent looked at him, searching his eyes as she caught the keys in her right hand.

"You are letting me drive? Are you sure?"

Tony nodded his head and smirked. "I'll be right there." He said, as he stopped walking and picked his cell out his jacket pocket.

Ziva looked at him without saying a word trying to make some sense out of his actions. And though she would never admit it to anyone, she liked looking at him, his figure, and his blue eyes, they were so expressive.

She loved teasing him, like he often did, but she also knew that no matter what, she could count on him. When there was something of serious matter, he was there. And secretly she often replayed the kiss they had shared when they were on that undercover assignment. She had loved it, and she loved being with him even it if was only for a mission.

Feeling him so close to her was delectable. Something she would never ever tell him of course. She enjoyed driving him nuts too much.

A few steps farther and she unlocked the car by pressing onto a little button. It made a nice noise that said it was not locked anymore. Opening the driver seat's door she climbed into the car but left the door open for a little longer as she observed Tony making his phone call.

_Who was he calling and why?_ Ziva wondered.

Tony was waiting for his friend to pick up his phone. Thinking "how he could bring this up?" because his friend was romantic with women he loved, but he wasn't the type of guy who liked to play matchmaker.

Tony couldn't still believe that they eventually had become friends, because the first they had met it had almost end up in a fight — thank god it didn't. He'd had the bad idea at the time of making of his stupid and sometimes degrading comments about women. Tony loved women, but sometimes he really went too far and SSA Derek Morgan and taught him that lesson.

What he had thought back then was some harmless comment, had hurt a very lovable person, who had a huge heart, and always ready to help anyone, just like Abby does.

Finally picking up at the third ring, DiNozzo couldn't help the smirk that once more appeared to his lips, at hearing the voice who answered him.

"Morgan."

["Don't you look your caller ID anymore?"]

"DiNozzo?" Derek asked with evident surprise in his voice.

["Yeah, the one and only. How are you doing?"]

"Fine thanks, and how are you holding up?"

["Catching bad guys, just like you do, except that for now it seems to be a little bit calmer, let's hope it stays like this. You have any plans for Christmas?"]

"Well, I was planning to go to Chicago to spend Christmas with my mom and my sisters, but Garcia bugged me to stay claiming she had a surprise for me so…"

["I know, you still can't resist her, huh?"] the NCIS agent asked with a hint of amusement in his tone.

"I'm a lost cause, I still can't." Morgan laughed.

["You guys not together yet? How is your baby girl doing anyway?"]

"Tony, Penelope and I are just friends, nothing more. And she's doing well, thanks."

["Sure, you two are just as much not in love as my boss and our lab tech."] he chuckled.

"Did you just call me to bug me about my love life or did you actually have a purpose for calling me?"

["I'm getting to it. Thing is I'm not sure you agree to what I'm about to ask you."]

*-*-*

Abby slowly disentangled herself from Gibbs embrace just enough to be able to look at him, and smiled as she saw him looking at her too.

"Feeling better?" she whispered.

"Much." Gibbs whispered back as a timid smile appeared on his lips.

Slowly taking his left hand his hers she kissed his right index finger. The action made him close his eyes, as he recalled the exact moment when he had done the same thing for her when she had cut her finger with printed circuit card that she had replaced earlier that day.

Abby's face lit up as she saw this. Her silvered-haired fox seemed to finally feel better indeed. Everything would be getting better soon, Abby was convinced of it. And if she was to be given the opportunity to make him happy, she would never ever tell him to forget his former family.

Shannon and Kelly were — are — still a part of his life, even if it wasn't physically anymore; they were still present although Gibbs did his best to hide it. He missed them still.

_Please Santa let me be the one who__'ll allowed to take care of him… _she pleaded

"I have a feeling of déjà vu", he said slowly.

"Me too," she smiled before adding "but the roles were reversed. You kissed my index finger."

Gibbs simply nodded and let his eyes wander onto their joined hands, and as he intertwined his fingers with hers, Abby let out a contented sigh.

This was a start, she didn't exactly know of what yet, but this was definitely a start.

TBC…


	4. Chapter 4

Wishes and Kisses

Part Four

**A/N: Disclaimers and all the stuff: see part one.**

**Thanks so much for the reviews everyone, you guys rock!!! I know I most of the time say that if you don't like the story don't leave any review, but for those who like it, please do. No worries for those who are waiting for the next parts of "My Angel", "Trapped", "Driving me Crazy" and Giving In" I'm working on it, but I'm some kind of a perfectionist you know and that is not always an easy thing to be believe me. And just so you know for some of the stories a twist may come around so be prepared. You've been warned.**

**Thanks once again, Shadoe for beta-ing. And I would also like to apologize for the long delay that it takes me to post. But I don't have constantly access to my computer. So that's why. **

**So sorry for the delay, it's just that sometimes there's way too much on my mind. Too many ideas about my two most favorite couples in the world.**

Snowflakes had started to fall for half an hour now, as Tony was chatting with Derek Morgan on the phone.

Morgan was wondering if DiNozzo was going to ask him what he had to ask him because he seemed to be changing the subject to avoid it. So Morgan decided took the matter in hands.

"Spill it, Tony! Just ask me the question. There are only three possible answers: yes, no or maybe, so spill it."

DiNozzo sighed. ["You're right. Problem is I really need you to say 'yes'…"]

"Tony…" Morgan warned.

["You need to help me play matchmaker…"] he started.

"What? You want me to what? Have you had a good look at me, Tony?" Derek asked.

["It's for Abby."] Tony then said.

"Why didn't you say so in the first place? You know I'd do anything for her."

["Yeah, I know, it's impossible to resist her and you'd do anything to make her smile, I know the feeling. Anyway, here's the thing: Ziva David a co-worker of mine has accidently found a letter, Abby, had written to Santa, yeah, I know it sounds ridiculous, but…"]

"No, it doesn't. It's something our Goddess of all knowledge would have done too, and I'm sure she's done it." Morgan cut him off laughing at the thought.

["Yeah, you're probably right."] Tony chuckled.

Tony walked while he was on the phone and Ziva was watching him in awe from the car, a dreamy look dancing in her eyes.

Then the weather suddenly changed and the sun shined. Tony was wearing his _Ray Ban_ sun-glasses that suited him so well, and a cocky smile was on his lips. He was running along the sea, bare foot, on the beach. She was daydreaming about him again, but she couldn't help it; Tony DiNozzo had this damn irresistible effect on her. Ziva David was in love with her co-worker, Anthony DiNozzo. No matter how hard she tried to ignore it, her feelings for him were getting stronger by the day. The deal she had made with him wasn't exactly has innocent as she wanted it to appear. She'd made the deal because deep down inside she wanted to kiss him, and the deal was a perfect opportunity to do so.

Ziva also often dreamed of her work partner at night.

But right now, what she wanted was not important, what was important was what Abby dreamed of and what she wanted most: kissing Gibbs. Ziva would do anything in her power to make her friend's dream come true. A smile played on her lips as she thought of Abby's face when she would see the mistletoe hanging in her lab.

*~*~*

Abby was pleased to see Gibbs was visibly doing better. It's then she noticed that the snow was falling upon them. Looking up she wrinkled her nose as some snowflakes fell on her face. A soft smile made its way on Jethro's lips at the sight.

_Is she even aware of how beautiful she is right now? _

She was natural in everything she did. Abby was unbelievably smart, one of the smartest persons he knew, and yet here she was in his arms, enjoying the snow that was falling from the skies like a child would.

And right now, she reminded him of Snow White with her pale skin, her blood red lips and her raven black hair. She was breathtakingly beautiful. No matter how much he was trying to ignore it he felt something more for her than friendship.

But he wasn't ready yet to tell her. He was not a man of words, he had never been, but with her he wanted to tell her, as much as show her, exactly what he felt for her. But now wasn't the right time, but it soon was going to be.

For now, he just wanted to enjoy the time they were spending together. Although, they really needed to head back.

"Shall we go?"

"Yeah, let's go, my silver fox" Abby said, smiling.

They walked side by side again without exchanging a word for several minutes, enjoying the silence, and the noises that surrounded them.

"Maybe you should call Penelope and tell her you won't be coming alone after all." Abby suggested with a smirk playing on her lips.

"Yes that might indeed be a good thing to do."

Taking his cell out of his pocket, he dialed Penelope Garcia's phone number. Gibbs knew his friend would be ecstatic about the news that he'd bring Abby with him. Whenever they talked to each other Garcia would rag him about the fact that she'd love to talk to Abby and get to know her, to finally be able to put a face on the description he had made of his favorite forensic scientist.

"Queen of all knowledge, what can I do for you?" was the sentence that greeted Gibbs.

["Hey, Tinkerbell, still doing as well as you did when you called me earlier? I'm just calling to tell you that you'll have one more guest; Abby's coming with me."]

"That's wonderful news! I'm finally going to meet your fabulous lab tech."

["Hang on; I'm going to pass her through."] He told her as he handed his cell phone to Abby.

Taking the phone from his hand she looked at him questioningly, but he didn't say a thing, he just smiled.

["Penelope?"]

"Abby? How good to finally here your voice, I've heard so much about you."

["I wish I could say the same about you…"] her voice trailed off.

"Don't worry, dear, I know. Gibbs isn't really the 'talk' kind of guy. And he learned to know me in a very difficult period of his life… we'll catch up when you'll come to visit. You'll have to tell me everything about Gibbs."

Abby didn't answer Garcia immediately. Gibbs could see that Abby was thinking about something and then a wide grin lit up her lovely figure. It was obvious that she had discovered or realized something. He could read her so well, she was excited.

["Wait a minute… Penelope Garcia… Baby Girl… You are Morgan's baby girl aren't you?"]

Silence met Abbs on the other end of the line.

Penelope was momentarily speechless. Taken aback by what Abby just asked her.

How could Abby Sciuto know about the pet name Morgan used for her? Did she know him? Had she been spending time with him?

["Penelope, you still there?"]

"Huh? Yeah, I'm still here, excuse me, I was just a little surprised by you mentioning my pet name, well the one Morgan gave me…"

Abby smiled, when Gibbs had mentioned Penelope earlier, she hadn't made the connection, between Penelope and Morgan's baby girl because of her concern for her so beloved boss, and it wasn't like there was only one woman in Washington, D.C. that was called Penelope, but now it seemed obvious. Abby didn't see the expression of evident surprise on Gibbs's face.

_Huh? How could she possibly know her? I haven't said a word to her about Tinkerbell before so… and who was this Morgan? _A few questions that Gibbs was asking himself and wherefore he was determined to have an answer, but that would have to wait until Abby was finished talking to Garcia.

["You're wondering how I know Derek, aren't you?"] Abby asked giggling a little.

"Well, yeah, I definitely do." She said with a hint of jealousy in her voice, because to Penelope it was evident from the way Abby talked and the tone of voice she used that she knew Derek Morgan pretty well.

_Darn, I definitely spend way too much time with profilers._

["There's nothing to be worried about, Penelope, all Morgan has ever said about you were good things, I pinky swear."] She told Garcia, with a smile on her face.

The smile playing on her lips widened as she noticed the way Gibbs gazed at her.

_My silver-haired fox looks jealous. Yes! _

"Okay, then. I'll see you in a few days. Sorry to cut this conversation short, but they need me here. Bye, Abby, looking forward to meet you."

"Same here, Penelope, bye. See you soon." After saying that, Abby closed the phone and handed it back to Gibbs with sparkling eyes.

"What?"

Jethro Gibbs was still looking at his favorite girl as if at suddenly become a stranger to him, as if he was trying very hard to remember who she was.

"Don't look at me like that, Gibbs, I have a life outside the lab, and to answer your silent question. I know Morgan via Tony. We've worked with them on a case a while ago. The Carsons's case, remember? Once the case was wrapped up, Tony invited me for diner like he does sometimes, and that's when I met Derek Morgan." She explained.

"And?" Gibbs said as he knew she wasn't finished.

She smirked as a dreamy look passed in her eyes when she added "And… oh mama, he's hot!"

Abby was sweet torturing Gibbs on purpose, she couldn't resist it after the look of jealousy she'd seen on his face moments before. It was just too tempting and seeing Gibbs's reactions just made her heart swell up with joy.

"Oh… so did you have something with him?" he asked for the record, silently hoping she'd say no.

"You mean did he and I sleep together? No. Not that we couldn't have you know because you know he's attractive, well built, which I'm sure you are too, well built I mean, not that you aren't attractive because you are, but…"

"Abby."

"Right. No, Gibbs, I didn't sleep with Derek Morgan. And by the way he's in love with som…" as she was about the finish the sentence, her whole face lit up once again with a wide grin.

_Oh, boy, this was going to be fun._

"What?" he asked intrigued by the sudden happy face she made.

"Nothing."

"Abbs…"

"I'll tell you later, promise. Now, let's go back for real this time." Abby winked.

Then she reached out her hand out to him, and to his own surprise he slid his hand into her soft one. They walked hand in hand the rest of the way to the Navy yard. Strangely they both fell incredibly relaxed. Neither of them really cared if anyone saw them, holding hands, because it would only seem natural with them.

It was just like them.

Everyone knew how close they were. Abby was his overprotected one. But Gibbs wasn't the only one in overprotective mode toward Abby all his team was.

"Thanks again for the Caf Pow, Gibbs." She said as she stopped for a moment, forcing him to do has well, then she stood on her tip toes and caressed his cheek with her lips.

"Don't mention it, Abbs, you're welcome."

"Did I tell you already that you're the best boss of the world?"

"Don't say that too much; Abby or you'll ruin my 'bastard' reputation."

"You're no such thing, Gibbs; alright maybe when you're on a case and in the field, but it for the right reasons. You're often the last chance for the victims's families to find some peace. So you have every right to be the second 'B' in your name."

Gibbs's face lit up, and here she was doing it again finding some positive things and everyone else would call him a bastard or worse. Abby said he had every right to be. Abby never ceased to amaze him with undeniable faith in life in him.

_How come that no matter what, Abby always believes in me? Why hasn't she giving up on me already like every else I've had in my life after Shannon. How come she tent to see only the good in me? What did I ever do to deserve someone like her in my life? _Gibbs wondered.

*~*~*

Ziva was starting to get impatient. Tony was going to ruin her plans to help Santa get Abby's wish fulfilled. Tony DiNozzo was definitely driving her crazy in every sense of the way. She closed the car door and put her right palm on the horn to letting Tony know that she was getting annoyed.

He made a sigh, and closed his cell phone. Jogging to the car he smirked.

Ziva sighed. Her co-worker was impossible. Then her cell rang. Checking the caller ID she saw it was McGee.

Flipping it open she held it against her ear.

"Yes, Tim?"

["Are you guys coming back soon?"]

"Yes, we're on our way back to NCIS why?" she told him as Tony entered the car."

["Just wondering where you were. I just hope you'll be back before Gibbs and Abbs are back that's all. I wouldn't like to have to lie to him…"]

"Lie about what McGee?"

"Nothing boss," Tim responded automatically as he hang up.

*~*~*

"Shit!"

"What?" Tony asked as he looked as Ziva put her cell back in her jacket pocket.

"Gibbs and Abby are back at NCIS. I hope that was a damn important phone call."

"Relax, Ziva, nothing happened. We didn't do anything wrong. And my phone call was very important for our little secret mission. And may I remind you Ziva that you're the one who started all this." He grinned.

"Yes, but…" she started holding up her index finger as she wanted to say something more but stopped herself. Tony was right, she started all this little game to help Gibbs and Abby get together.

"Let's go."

Ziva set herself properly in the driver's seat and started the engine. They sat in silence for a couple of minutes before DiNozzo turned on the radio without a word. A few instants, later, he was lost in his thoughts.

His boss and his baby sister… he wondered. Of course Abby wasn't his baby sister, but that is how he considered her—were in love.

He hoped from the bottom of his heart that Ziva's little strategy would work, and that Gibbs would not only kiss Abby because of the mistletoe but that it would be the start of something extraordinary for both of them.

A smiled played on his lips as he remembered the first time Abby met SSA Derek Morgan.

_He had invited Abby for dinner telling her there was going to be a guest with them, he was a friend and he simply wanted her to meet him, and he was sure she wouldn't have mind. _

_Abby was always eager to meet new people._

_On the way to the restaurant, Abbs had bombarded him with a tone of questions about their guest, his friend. Why she hadn't heard of him before, and what he was like. _

_He hadn't said anything except for "You'll see."_

_And has they arrived at the place where they were going to have dinner, Morgan's car had just pulled up into the street. _

_Abby and he had stepped out of the car and he had tell Abby to wait a bit before entering because he had seen Morgan's car. _

_So they waited, and the moment she saw the man that was walking toward them… "Holy shit!"_

"_Abby!"_

"_Whaaaat? The only one to blame here is yourself, Tony, you should have warned me that your friend was steamy hot."_

_He couldn't help his laughter at her reaction. He had expected one. But not that one. And it all started from there._

Tony laughed at the simple thought.

TBC…

7


End file.
